memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Chain of Command
(Deck 1, observation lounge) Commander Kadan walks into the observation lounge when she sees the senior staff sitting at the table. Do you guys know what this is all about? Kadan asked the others. Not really I was reconfiguring the phaser array in the armory when I got the call to be here Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Commander Kadan. Then Typhuss walks into the observation lounge with Deputy Director Pamela Landy behind him. Where's Captain Martin? Commander Kadan asked Director Landy. Pam looks at Commander Kadan. He's been relieved of command by me because I deemed him too rash and reckless, for this mission Captain Kira is your new commanding officer Pam says as she sits in the chair next to Typhuss and Commander Kadan. Excuse me but you don't control the change in command of the Enterprise in the event the Captain is relieved of duty regulations call for me to assume command of the Enterprise if you've take the time to read the regulations for once you'd see that Commander Kadan says as she looks at Deputy Director Landy. That's enough Commander, maybe under normal circumstances you would be in command but the circumstances are not normal, this is a Starfleet Intelligence mission we are going after one of our agents, Deputy Director Landy is a Admiral, like it or not I'm in command of the Enterprise and when this mission is over Captain Martin can resume command of the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. Sir Starfleet Intelligence doesn't control the change in command aboard a ship and you know it Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Kira. I'm not going to fight with you, Commander, Admiral, I think we should leave the Enterprsise and go to the Intrepid, the Enterprise can go back to the starbase and we will get Bourne on our own says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela Landy. No the Enterprise has been given this assignment and I'm not gonna let a Bajoran first officer question my choices on the change of command, now Commander sit down and we can begin the mission briefing Pamela says as she looks at Commander Kadan. Commander Kadan sits down at her usual chair, and Typhuss begins the mission briefing as the huge screen activates and shows the footage of Jason Bourne at Starbase 278 stealing some weapons grade naquadah as Commander Kadan looks at the screen in confusion as she looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Uh sir what's he doing on Starbase 278? Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Kira. I don't know, Admiral, when did this happen? asked Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. About half an hour ago he was stealing advance weaponry we've been working on Admiral Landy says looking at Typhuss and the Enterprise senior staff. Bourne has been brainwashed by the Xindi says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. What would the Xindi want with Bourne that gives them no purpose and here's another question Admiral are you trying to make the war last longer because if you'd killed Commander Dorgo the Xindi would do an all-out attack on the Federation Commander Kadan says looking at Admiral Landy and Captain Kira. The Xindi want to weaken our forces and the Xindi will send Bourne to kill a Starfleet officer says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. Like what will that accomplish sir we don't know where he's at or where he'll strike next Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at Captain Kira. Then let's go find Bourne, let's go to work says Typhuss as he looks at the senior staff. (Deck 1, main bridge) The senior staff walk back to their posts as Typhuss looks at the Captain's chair hesitate to sit in it because the ship belongs to John Martin, he walks over to the ready room but not before he looks at Pamela. Typhuss yes? Pamela says looking at Typhuss as well. Can I talk to you in the ready room says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. Sure Pamela says as she follows Typhuss into the ready room. (Captain's ready room) What's wrong Typhuss? Pamela asked Typhuss. I'm not their true commanding officer, they want their Captain in command not me, they will hesitate to follow my orders that's what happened on the Helena three years ago, this is John's ship not mine says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. Their Captain is too reckless and only cares about not risking the Federation with you in command of the Enterprise the mission will proceed smoothly Pamela says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm just saying I don't like this, let's just get this mission done as fast as we can so I can go back to the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Pamela. Very well Typhuss Pamela says looking at Typhuss. Bridge to Captain Kira Commander Kadan says over the communication system. What is it Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Pam. We've located Bourne in sector 213 Commander Kadan says over Typhuss's combadge. I'm on my way, Kira out says Typhuss as he and Pamela walk out of the ready room and walk onto the bridge. (Main bridge) Captain Kira and Admiral Landy walk onto the bridge as Typhuss looks at Commander Kadan.